There is no such thing as a happy ending 3
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: In this third installment more oc's are here also love intrests Rated M for sex and language
1. Were going to sauria what could go wrong

**There Is No Such Thing as a Happy Ending 3**

If you did not read the last story here are the Characters: Isaac/Fox, Krystal/Kursed and maybe Hayte (Zythxx named her in RDT), Falco, and Slippy

When we last left our heroes or should I say hero they were Aww screw Pokémon let use this when we left Alec was trying to get Issac to confess to krystal that he was Fox but it wasn't going to happen then Alec called him a dick and left the room and went to the weight room on the great fox 2 so angry if Jerry the king lawler had to say anything he would say if looks could kill someone would be pushing up daisys.

We pick up where we left off well not exactly okay Alec was so pissed he broke 3 cinder blocks over his knee and then threw three more into a wall that was the 36ft away he was so pissed he could've killed someone but what happened was unexpected he was destroying a hologram of a red banged gray furred and black haired Fox and was then hit with somthing in the back of the neck. All the sudden alec felt groggy then he saw black closing in and he fell to the ground unconsuis. He awoke in a strange place he didn't know where he was until he saw a blue fox with purple hair he just looked at her and said why hello Kursed or should I say the one who likes me or better yet Krystal I have to say nice shot you got me good and by the way I was hoping you would capture me it was the only way to show you my true power

"What!?

"Oh did you forget I can only use a quarter of my power while in my normal state but you haven't seen my primal state." "My primal state is when my AI goes out of my body and my body takes on its normal state." "I mean have you even wondered how I am so calm when in the face of death or how you say invincible well that is my primal side protecting my AI."

All the sudden a bright light surrounded Alec

That is when her eyes grew as big as diner plates (if you've ever seen Alpha and omega if not look it up on youtube then type kates mom on Garth click the link watch?v=2dEcSyDPBfY then go to 1:01 and watch for kates eyes to show you what I mean by dinner plates) and her mouth opened up like it was on hinges. That is about the time Alec eyes glowed a strange ruby red and he broke through the shackles so hard and fast they acted like shrapnel. They embedded themselves deep into the transport's wall.

"Aww shit"

"You can say that again" said Alec in a voice that chilled Krystal to the bone

Alec then punched her in the face so hard that she was knocked for a loop but Alec didn't want her to get killed so his AI said

"Shit I need to get back into my body let's try this."

Alec in AI form meditated until he felt back in control of his body and when he opened his eyes again he felt the artificial foot on him and then he saw Krystal knocked out on the ground in front of him.

'I should fly this back to the Great Fox II but first Alec took Kursed and put her in a binding chair that was in the next room and took every weapon that Kursed/Krystal had on her or so he thought he did not realize that she had an assassin blade in her arm holsters but while looking around the ship he found his weapons and two plasma pistols

'Hmm I wonder where she got these oh well' 'I'll probably ask about that later but I should keep these just because of where I want to go the locals are not friendly to off worlders like me and Krystal they are cool but they are deadlier than any other weapon around here and I need a ranged weapon.'

Then Alec wondered something why keep him alive this is when Alec thought maybe I should become a bounty hunter I mean it will pay well and it will help me in the long run but I have to know who I will work for anyway.

That is about the time Kursed/Krystal woke up

"Well hello"

*dodges*

"As an Assassins blade was lodged into the wall a few meters away wow your good too bad not as fast as I am." "You wouldn't have hit me anyway." "Furthermore I have a couple questions for you." "One why keep me alive and where are you taking me"

Well one why should I tell you and two your gonna get the shit beaten out of you

oh am I now

Yes

Not on your life princess Alec said chuckling like Fox this saddened Kursed/krystal and she just gave up on herself

Yo! Don't ever think that you are one of the best bounty hunters-

Fox is dead my heart is shattered and it doesn't help that you always act nervous around me but why don't you blush that is the strange thing.

Now tell me where we are headed so I don't have to kill anyone when we land or should we just fly back to the Great Fox.

Okay let's go back to The Great Fox II so I can get punished by Isaac

Nope I'm thinking of going somewhere where you were "appeared" Kursed Kew

Yep I always wanted to go there just one thing are there any more weapons on this ship other than the ones you and I have

No but you have all the weapons and you took the plasma blasters. Why?

I needed a ranged weapon and those were the only ones I could find now let's go.

We're there already that was way too quick not with my modifications and don't you try to hurt me it won't work.

So here are your weapons and there we go

Released she was happier than could be but Alec stopped her I have unfinished business that needs to be sorted out with someone here just stay here Alec then raised his middle and pointer finger to his head and disappeared while waiting she heard banging on the door she knew it wasn't Alec but she said

Who is it?

Let us in and we won't kill you said two other bounty hunters who wanted the bounty on her head

Ok she opened the door only to find that they were planning for this they threw a flash grenade in then knocked out Krystal but they weren't done they wanted to have some fun with their new prize that was until something cut them in half.

"Ahh what can't you do Magic Dagger"

"Well I can't do most things except kill from a distance"

"Well jeez you did not have to go get technical about it"

"Sorry"

"What the" said Krystal when she came to

"The hell did I fucking tell you"

"I thought I could'

"No you did not think at all". "I was making friends with a client when a call came in from two A-holes saying they found saying they found Kursed so I said CRAP! and told him that I had to go and save you again.

"He said go and kill them and save her"

"I said okay which brings me to this question did they fuck you or anything"

"No you saved me before they could."

"Good then I saved the bounty from going down"

"What!"

At that point she saw Alec change from a human being into a bounty hunter smiling evily and the sound of a silenced pistol. And then Krystal was knocked out again

"Ugghh my head"

"Ahh I see your awake and no fatal injuries just like last time Krystal" said a Sharpclaw grunt.

she growled and then saw Alec hanging from the wall in chains to

"God damn it these bastards again" "hey Alec" "Alec!" "ALEC!"

"Ugghh…" *shakes head furiously* "oh hey Krys" *coughs up a little blood*.

"You okay"

"Yeah they just battered me a little so where are we"

"We are on Sauria at the Sharpclaw temple"

"Oh well at least I can break these chains"

*Crack!* "Hey he is"

Alec just bashed his hands against the Sharpclaw skull when a ship that was all black with a silver stripe came down into the middle of the fight where it stopped.

"Krystal?"

"No!" "Meet Kursed she is a bounty hunter"

"Shut up Alec"

That is when Alec kicked him so hard that he was flown into a wall and hurt his back

"Sorry Krys but he was about to see through you that is when he noticed she was crying."

"Why are you crying?"

She just shook her head.

"They killed someone close didn't they?"

"Yes my mother went out and never came back"

"Actually come with me I know where she is they worship her but the thing is she doesn't remember anything so I'm going to capture and teleport her to my ship which thanks to that idiotic sharp claw is now locked until…"

"Pew""pew""pew"

"Alec pulled out two weapons they were two 44 magnums he just started to fire when he ran out of bullets she thought he was done for until he threw both his pistols at the sharp claw and hit two killing them instantly." "Then Alec then threw two stand up clips up forward then out of nowhere he had two desert eagles that he modified so they can go full auto and can use rifle rounds if needed he shot almost everyone when his two clips were empty he dropped the two clips he dodged the blaster fire and put the two stand up clips into his guns and started to fire but when he did he mowed everyone that was there down because it made them go full auto.

"To easy" He said in a snarky tone

That is when Isaac came to Alec just teleported him to his ship He then took Krystal to the temple where they noticed a familiar Sharpclaw she was crying Alec realized who it was in an instant.

Alec called Evangeline over she came he took her faraway from Krystal and told her that Fox faked his death

She said "okay but she had allready given up on him and he also knew he has found a new lover she said pointing to Krystal and she is perfect for him." "I guess me and my half sister Irene will have to deal with it."

"Okay"

With that done Alec said "you know the thing you worship that blue fox"

She nodded

"That is Krystal's mother so we are going to have to take her if it is okay with your dad."

"Well here is the problem he likes her"

"Oh shit he didn't"

Evangeline just nodded this is when Alec threw up all over the wall thank god no one heard him then he saw the bastard bounty hunter who stole his dagger he took out his silenced air compressed walther ppk and shot him killing him instantly he took the body and his weapons that he took "At least he did not find my plasma pistols" as Alec said this he saw that all the Sharpclaw heard him

SON OF A BITCH! At this most of the sharp claw stood up only to be pushed down by an invisible force they were trying to get up but they couldn't.

Then Alec teleported Nalya to his ship then got him and Krystal out of there but he took Evangeline because she would probably be branded as a traitor.


	2. Why my life on spaceships suck,New armor

When he got back to the Great Fox II Alec introduced everyone to Evangeline which they were stunned by Alec bringing a Sharpclaw a board until he told everyone what happened on sauria.

And then they brought Isaac into the infirmary Alec finally paid for his leg he was getting pissed he had to use a peg leg for this long while he went to corneria to get his cybernetic leg put on Aeon and Kursed were talking Aeon said don't hide behind a mask unless you feel unfit to be a Cerinian Kursed then went back to Krystal Well at least we did not try to kill each other right Aeon. Aeon? She then started to get the feeling of electricity in the air she then put out a force field that deflected the energy.

What the hell is your problem just testing if you can use your staff right now let see how you do against this

At that very instant Krystal slammed her staff into the ground and the floor rumbled and the bolt struck Aeon in the leg numbing her leg and she could not move it "Shit".

Don't remember I can control the earth.

That is about the time Alec got back and went to talk to Isaac and Evangeline she hasn't seen him in so long and wanted to ask so many questions so they went to go talk to each other.

5 hours later

Alec was with Isaac and Evangeline they were talking then Alec got up to leave

Yo where are you going?

I'm going to see what Krystal and Aeon are doing.

We'll see ya later.

*nods* and leaves

Come on and bring it Krystal said

This ticked Aeon off shot another lightning bolt at Krystal that got deflected into the shield around the ring that came out of the ground for some reason.

Then Aeon shot anther bolt that was also deflected into the same shield but this time the shield went out and disappeared.

That was when Krystal shot a fireball at Aeon who knocked it backward into a wall.

Then Aeon fired another lightning bolt that was when Krystal shot water behind her making the lightning bolt go towards it but that was where Alec was to so he was shocked two time once by the lightning bolt and by the two of them fighting each other but the problem was the microchip that would of healed him was destroyed and he fell to the floor dead that is when Aeon and Krystal both stopped and then brought Alec to Doctor gene who said it is too late for helping him he is gone unless you want parts of his memories to be erased but neither of them wanted that so they did everything they could think of and another strange thing happened at first they thought they fixed him but they were wrong a blue light surrounded his body and it pulled him to a room Krystal has never seen before but it locked them out then there was a bright blue light that came from under the door but what came out was unexpected it was tall with two large knives on its arms huge shoulder flares and a tinted mirrored visor so they couldn't see inside in its hands was a weapon that they never seen before but it was what was in the top armor flap that freaked them out the most it looked harmless until it took it out it was 7 inches long knife with a knuckle duster handle it could be thrown if needed. But it was what was under the mask that surprised them the most it was Alec but he wasn't awake he was still "dead" until they saw his eyes open that is when he looked around confused

"What is this" that is when he looked at himself then said "OH SHIT"

Alec I'm sorry for zapping you

That is okay Aeon besides if the armor whatever type this is did what I think it did then I should be able to get out of it

Alec started to struggle but the Armor was not coming off so he decided to go to Fox to figure out where this came from and what it was.

Alec decided to go to Isaac's room

When Alec entered he noticed that Evangeline and Fox weren't there so he reached out and found them looking out at space but Alec couldn't pinpoint exactly where they were on the Great Fox Two.

Krystal can you pinpoint where Isaac is right now

Yes he's in the observatory


	3. vortec armor and the love triangle

"Fox"!

"Yeah"

"What the fuck is this armor"

Oh that that is vortec armoring (RF Series, and SyxxFox)

And what does it say on my shoulder well it shows the six bladed star and a number but it is covered by some dust I got to rub it off it says 99 Broken? That is a weird name isn't it. Isaac and the rest snickered

Alec looked around and sighed he knew he couldn't keep it a secret for much longer.

Guys well this is the funny thing this is a Slayer suit in fused with Aproid virus I had this since I was drafted into my Army with all my friends they gave this to everyone but it turned everyone else into ruthless killing machines but the cool thing is since Aeon shocked and killed me the suit is now in my control it would have turned me evil if Aeon hadn't burnt that chip and the healing chip is not working I'm going to get doctor gene to fix that. Well now this is the problem if I were to get doctor gene to fix the healing it may activate the kill chip if that happens the ship will explode because of the blast you guys need to… Falco and slippy stop trying to eavesdrop on our conversation because I can hear you and to tell you the truth I don't like to be eavesdropped on he took out his energy Kantanas and cut though the metal when it fell he said so don't do it again.

That is about the time he felt something hit him in the neck and he fell to the ground knocked out Next thing he knew he was in a cell chained to the wall.

Oh no not this again.

Just as he said that Isaac came in wearing his signature sneer

So your awake well at least your brother is fine even though he has his armor that is infused he isn't wearing it proudly like you were.

Oh so that is what this is about

What are you talking about?

You hate me for getting close to Krystal

Isaac blushed and denied it

Uh with this lying I don't need a polygraph

You don't know what you're talking about

Remember my other enhancement I'm now a telepath

But how could it get through the mental shield tech that Belitino made

Oh so you think your primitive tech could beat the advancement of doctor gene's brain.

Isaac stared at him then he was picked up then the keys that he had were taken making him fall to the ground and when he tried to get up he was pushed down by an invisible force

Again I love this enhancement.

Why did you betray us?

I did not you are an untrusting son of a bitch so you decided to knock me out and chain to the wall

Well you have a choice you hit the alarm and I tell Krystal everything and I'll take that black box out of here so she can read your mind

Okay but I won't forget this

I know but this will save your life one day how do you…

You'll see.

**Review and tell me what you think of this one**


	4. Boom WTF

**Alright im back and now back to this story**

Wait!

Me: what do you want slippy

Slippy: what is going on im confused just shut up and watch

Slippy: Alright

"Thank you Fox"

Your welcome 'you little son of a…'

*smack*

"What the hell was that for"

"well one that is for aressting me and calling me a bitch"

Alrght now im going to tell you something that only you know

How

Well I know that you loved Krystal and that you couldn't express yourself so you get nervous when she is around and sometimes you jerk off in your room to an image of her face.

This made Isaac blush so much he just couldn't take it he clutched his heart and started to convulse.

Alec rushed to him and had to do CPR but not before hitting the alarm button and waiting for help finally Krystal came punched me knocking me out but not before I used ka'shea and telling her what happened she blushed when she heard the part about the picture.

When Isaac finally came to he saw me and Krystal looking at him strangely

Then he punched me in the face

Is this the fucking thanks I get for saving your life!

You're the one that almost ended it

Oh yeah just blame me for all your problems

Your are the source of them

Oh yeah damn

At this point Falco and Slippy walked in and saw me standing there and shot me with their tazers

SON OF A BITCH WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT

By the mercenary team of star fox you are under arrest for the murder of Fox Mccloud

ISAAC!

Yeah

Why did you tell them that I killed Fox when as stated in my other story I was at the funeral?

I forgot

No you fucking didn't

'God I hate…'

*smacks Isaac in the back of the head*

Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence

'Telepaths'

'I'm telling Krystal'

'No please don't'

'You say it I spray it'

Hey Krystal did I tell you this suit gives me the power to break through Isaac's barrier

Really

"Yeah and he said he hates telepaths like you and me"

"Oh he did did he"

"Yep"

'oh crap'

Bye Issac

Oh shit!

Krystal dragged Isaac out to the training room where Alec went to go practice some weights and watch Isaac get his ass beat by a girl

While practicing he wasn't sensing the presence behind him so when he left to go to the bathroom he was hit with a tranquilizer dart and was knocked out

**Sorry for the cliff hanger don't worry remember this is a fix up and all will be explained in the next chapter. Review and answer my new poll about Star Wolf *brofist* im sorry for these short chapters this sucks but i will get more words next time**


	5. God damn can't I just get a break

**Alec's POV**

Me: well this sucks I'm in a utility closet on the great fox 2 captured by who you may ask well my good friend Rob and the best part is he has a pyro's mask and container (from Team Fortress 2 watch meet the pyro and you'll see why) on his person plus vortec armor Yeah this is great trapped with a guy who is higher than the Empire state building and he has a weapon on him.

"Rob" what the fuck is wrong with you

*doesn't answer*

'Aeon help'

'Alec what is wrong'

'Trapped with friend who has a weapon and is high on some type of LSD please help me'

'Got it what floor'

'Third Floor'

'On my way'

'I'll try to move but I'm scared that he will shoot me if I do so look out'

Alec tries to move but Rob even if he is high saw Alec move and points the weapon at him but this is what Alec needed to happen Alec quickly ked the weapon which hit rob in the face knocking him to the ground breaking the mask which helped a lot but while trying to get help someone comes in and hits rob with a staff knocking him out Alec looks up only to be kicked in the face and knocked out as well.

Ugh

Alec tried moving only to find that his hands were bound and had nothing on him to help out in cutting the ropes not even his armor wait where is my armor Alec wasn't in that bad a shape until he saw that Rob wasn't next to him.

Oh CRAP THIS IS NOT GOOD.

Ah so my prisoner is awake said a voice that sounded like nails being dragged across a chalk board

I started to wonder who this person was until a blinding white light filled the entire place he was in. When he looked he saw a face that he thought he had killed already it was Andrew Okany.

Andrew how

Well let see I was shot by you in the chest but oh wait you don't remember do you

We'll see if you're going to remember anything after this

Alec then let loose his Ka'shea making his body faint and un did the ropes but before he got up he saw a pile of rope by his side and mentally said 'SHIT'!

Alec went back into his body he grabbed Okany by the throat and slammed him into a wall you fucking retard you did not tie up my friend he is higher than the fucking empire state and he has a weapon.

I'm not high I'm just under the influence rob then pointed the weapon and fired it Alec ducked and slowed down time and placed Okany's head in front of the bullets path and when he put back into normal time it killed Okany but Alec wasn't finished he put a concussion grenade in Okany's body took a flame thrower and burned him until it went off which since it was a concussion it couldn't hurt him just disoriented him he then put Okany's ashes and shot them out the Air lock and then he used his telepathy to call Isaac and said

Hey can you guys come to the Fichina sector

Yeah we can where you are exactly

If I knew I wouldn't be asking you to come and get me shit the guards are coming crap.

"Rob hold them off and where did you get that

"In the armory right next to the engines".

"Okay keep me covered".

Alec runs across the space in a matter of seconds checks the future and says 'shit'.

'This is going to hurt but I have to do it' Alec then Alec punches the wall denting it and then again and again all the while Rob is shooting the guards and killing them. Alec finally gets to the other side and rips through the wires and grabbing the wall and crushing the anti personal mine on the other side into dust he then opens the door and cuts the tripwire and turns off the lasers. Alright this is great he grabs his and Rob's vortec armor and their two DMX's he then takes his plasma pistols and knife and starts to help Rob

**Alright Bro's who love my stories I'm gave you two short chapters and people wondering about Nayla it will all be explained in the next chapter next chapter so until next time *brofist***


	6. Hayte who is kursed who is krystal

**Krystals POV**

Hi mom

*growling*

"Your that bitch again I already told you I'm a Sharclaw woman not a Cerinian"

"Mom!" *getting teary eyed*

"Just get the hell away from me you little bitch you could never be my daughter."

"But mom"

"No just get away you are not like me"

An anger and rage filled Krystal and she gets this deep blue aura that is glowing around her. Her eyes glowed bright white and it looked like fire was coming out of them. Nalya Krystal's mother was in a fear like no other it made her shake from the inside out. Nayla's mind was trying to process what the hell was going on. Krystal was in a rage that rocked Nayla's very core. She had no control of her anger it kept rising and rising filling her entire being with an unstoppable fury. She was in a rage that if she wanted to she could rip someone's throat out. But before she did she stomped out and went to the training room.

**Alec's POV**

In the training room Krystal was benching 645 pounds doing 50 reps each set Alec walked in after she was finishing her third set he was surprised. And was almost blown back from the rage he felt coming off of her. But undeterred he went to the leg press and started to take off his armor unbenounced to him when Aeon and Krystal took Alec to Doctor Gene his clothes were pulled off except for his underwear just then Isaac walked into the room.

"What the fuck is going on in here"

Alec looked down and said "son of a bitch whoops sorry did not mean either of you two"

Krystal just said "ha don't worry what you said is true about mine"

Alec heard this as he was running out of the room vortec in tow when Alec was gone Isaac said "What the fuck we rescue your mother from general scales and you talk to here and now you call her a bitch you are a spoiled little prince…"

He never got to finish because he was punched into the sparring ring and was knocked out

Alec came back to see Isaac knocked out in the ring and he couldn't help but laugh

"Ugghh why are you laughing"

"Because Krystal keeps kicking your furry but all over this ring in almost all the fights you have."

"We weren't fighting she just punched me into the ring"

"What!" Alec said his body changing from a human to a wolf then back again

"Did you just turn into a wolf?"

I forgot to mention that didn't I

Yeah you did he said *cough*

Isaac spits up some blood

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just continue on your newest enhancement"

"Oh this is no enhancement this I could do this all along but it was blocked until I put on the vortec Armoring."

"Oh okay."

"I'm not done yet I will now only turn into it when am enraged, surprised or if I want to change into one." "Also Marc and Rob have the same Rob turns into a black dog and Marc into a brown lynx."

Isaac spits more blood out of his mouth

"You need fucking medical attention NOW!"

"No! Continue with what you were talking about."

"Okay but if blood comes out of your mouth one more time I'm calling R.O.B. in here"

"Alright"

"But here is the cool thing when I'm the wolf call me Lone, Marc is the lynx call him Light, and when Rob is the dog call him Necro" "Also we have something called light Foot which makes us disappear and reappear at random to regular eyes but it is really just us moving faster than you can see but it makes our enemies slower and easier for me and marc to destroy that is about it."

After this Alec Called in R.O.B. and told him to get Isaac to the medical bay right now.

**While Alec was talking to Isaac**

After that when she had not calmed down and even after she punched Isaac making sure he would bleed internally she just couldn't calm down. But there was something wrong she did not sense the over whelming hate that was rising inside her. She then thought about what she was feeling and she just went on her computer and bought black and red hair dye and gray fur dye (Hayte from the Royal Death tour by Zythxx).

'Why be me when I can just Hayte everyone and not give two shits about it.'

(Two weeks later)

When she came into the common room where everyone turned including Alec and Rob saw her and Rob had something to say

'I thought Aeon was sexy but this is all out fucking sexy' "Эй, горячая штучка" (hey hot stuff) said Rob in Russian which since only Alec could understand looked at him. But unbenounced to Rob Alec was reading everyone's thoughts as soon as he heard what Rob had said he went 'fuck it' and smacked Rob in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

'You are so immature and she can read your mind moron so put up your fucking mental barrier before I knock you into a coma'.

'This is not good' Aeon thought to herself not realizing Krystal was reading her thoughts as well as Alec's.

Krystal then looked at Aeon with a stare that could go through three Great Fox 2's if need be it made Aeon even quake in fear.

"No it is not good this is great this power that I feel is only fueled by my own hate and rage it is amazing." Krystal said in a voice that could turn water into Dry ice it made everyone's blood run cold but the worst was her laugh it made hell look like a paradise it made you want to take anti depressants it was so cold it shook the core of your very being.

**Alec's POV**

The happy go lucky mercenary/bounty hunter/ friend that I knew was gone replaced by this monster of a Cerinian.

I then got up and said

"What the Fuck is wrong with you Krystal"

"Nothing is wrong and I hate that tone you're using" and with that she fired three plasma shots into Alec's chest and through his armor and walked away whistling a happy tune.

I just fell to the ground shocked and started to cry not because I was hurt it was because I felt betrayed by one of the best friends I had.

**Thanks to Zythxx for letting me use Hayte from Royal Death Tour and big thanks to XxsanitariumxX for using Brice from the list as you can see from Lana Tress saying "****God damn you, Brice." On the fourth paragraph after Melina Big Boobed robin fucked **


	7. Lone the Dark Hearted Wolf

Ch.7

(**Two weeks after**)

Alec has been Depressed he hasn't even cheered up when his 17th birthday came it just made him feel worse he left before it ended he was just to depressed since Krys… Hayte came into this fucked up life of his. He just was to tired of this. His life sucked so much he had contemplated suicide once. But then he thought of his friend and Aeon who he saved from Star Wolf and his brother so he deiced against it. He needed to fly somewhere to get away from Hayte. So he decided to fly to Papetoon he packed all his weapons and clothes and took his shadow that he secretly brought on board under his Arwing 2 thank god and took off in it.

**Hayte's Pov**

She saw Alec fly off but was confused as how his Arwing 2 was still there so she snooped around and opened up the canopy to find that the he left his glove compartment open and there was a holo disk in it. So she took and she went to her computer and played the holo disk she then saw Alec looking at her but what she realized was that he had a noose around his neck but he couldn't do it he shook his head and the tape cut to static then to him again he said hi Krys… Hayte he said all the cheeriness in his voice she then looked at his eyes and saw that they were dead there was no lively little human left. If you are hearing this I left before I could talk to you well good you won't have to see me anymore I left you my Arwing just tell Isaac code 99 and he'll tell you all about the cool functions that my ship has I took my shadow and don't try to find me with that his body stated to change and he turned into a bluish grey wolf with a black spot that looked like a heart. Right where the heart it should be. So bye forever he said and the thing ended but not with static it was a picture of him kissing her and Isaac looking Jealous she had to laugh her laugh not that cold laugh but what made her burst into hysterics was the sneaky look he had on then she started to cry and she couldn't stop herself because of what happened she just pushed another person in front of that god damn bus. Hey Rob *click* she turned it off went to Robs Room and knocked on the door leaving a note on the wall go to chap 2 (not in the story I'm talking about the holo disk anyway) he then looked down and found the holo disk it gave almost the same message except Alec used a device that made his holo disk print his address with which planet and hemisphere including nautical miles. Krystal's mom was too scared to talk until she got scared and nailed her head into one of the many bars added (the drinking ones) she started to remember and finally she remembered who she was and got better.

**Robs POV**

While this was going on Rob got another message this time explaining what Alec wanted Rob to do okay so it said when Hayte goes back to being Krystal give the address info to her okay. I'm going to be a bounty hunter named Lone the Dark Hearted Wolf alright.

**(A Year Later)**

**0800 hours**

Isaac was eating his cereal he had learned about what happened through a disk in his room left by Alec and gave Aeon it to turn it to the second chapter. Anyway back to Isaac and his breakfast

**0850**

Isaac saw a blue thing in the corner of his peripheral he thought it was Aeon

"Hey Aeon"

No answer came this confused him so he looked up to see Krystal his Krystal he smiled at her. She just showed a meek smile back. When Rob went to get breakfast he saw Krystal and was very excited he asked her to come to his room after breakfast. She just nodded sadly

**(Robs Room after breakfast)**

When Krystal arrived she went into Rob's room. Rob was looking for the piece of paper telling him where Alec lived.

"God damn it I'm so orderly yet I forget a letter cabinet"

"Hey is this it?"

"No ahh here it is."

He gave her the paper and said

"Read this it will explain a lot"

She started to read and that saddened expression that she wore turned into a one full of excitement then she jumped up and knocked over the chair like a happy kit on her birthday. But rob then said

Take this he said handing her a floppy disk he made I loaded this with the location take Alec's Arwing and put this in the GPS player"

She bolted out of the room and crashed into marc but did not say sorry and ran off Marc got so angry and said

I'm done with this shit (goes through the forth wall then leaves the set)

Krystal jumps into Alec's ship and shot off into space she then put the disc into the GPS compartment and shot off into space.

She then popped out of the warp and was at Papetoon then her ship went into the planet's atmosphere. The ship then landed next to a black one she started to wonder what type of ship till she saw plasma shots hit the cockpit of the ship she then took her sniper rifle and jumped out and got behind a barrier as a shot hit the space where her head was.

Hey been wondering when you'd show up she was so scared she fired a shot and it hit Alec's armor and ricocheted into a wall.

What's going on?

Well I kinda killed these fuckers boss and now they are trying to kill me.

Oh well that is fucking perfect you idiot.

What! It was Justin Bieber.

Oh then that's okay I hated that fucker.

These assholes won't see this

What

Grenade Get…

His words were cut off by the series of explosions then Alec took out his War Rager with machine gun attachments and he ran out of cover while Krystal set up her sniper with a movable bipod attachment. He killed everyone in his way (Like the heavy in meet the medic) while Krystal picked them off from a far.

Alec then put on his helmet and told Krystal telepathically to close her eyes

She did as a flash bang went off and Alec went on a killing spree he dropped his gun and took out his two energy Kantanas and sliced and diced every Ape he saw and then one of the apes was a master swords man and took out a Daikantana and they fought until the ape got the upper hand and cut Lone's arm and armor off what he did not realize that Alec had fallen down and krystal had shot him before he turned around then alec got up and grabbed his arm and reattached it

"Thank god for enhancements hey Krystal"

All he reciveved was a well placed kick in the ribs

Ow what was that for

For being an idiot (Amanda show reference)

**Finally Sorry but I get lazy quickly if I don't have much to do so I stopped writing for a week to think about life and you want to know what I found out about it. Life fucking sucks and if you don't get the Forth wall reference then go and look up Billy and Mandy, Mandy walks off set**


	8. A soccer game and some love?

Alec (A/N):Hey my loyal readers if you still with me I'm sorry for taking so long with this one but I promise to make sure you guys like this one so where. Ahh yes I was just kicked by Krystal (BTW Three minor original characters are going to be added to your enjoyment they are Coach Ritter Social studies teacher from North, and Tony a horrible soccer player and shouldn't be playing at all because he thinks that he is the star and acts like the one man band, Bobby Risinky good defender.)

Lone: Wait they don't give two flying fucks about who they are and besides I got kicked not you Lone, I mean I got kicked and called an idiot.

Alec: Fine you got kicked but you are me

Lone: 'Damn'

Alec: Anyway back to the story

Alec and Krystal fly back to Alec's new home aside from the one on the Great fox II anyway when alec got home he figured he'd watch sports instead of cartoons so he could impress Krystal but she was so amazed of what Alec had she asked him what he was watching on TV and why can't the dog talk right well it is a cartoon and I need to look at the sports for a second but as he flipped through the sports channels he saw Middletown North High School JV soccer. In the description North vs. Manasquan. As soon as he saw that he said

"Oh shit"

"What is wrong?" Krystal asked sensing Alec's worry

I need to go to earth

Why?

"Sorry can't talk" Alec said as he started to put on his soccer shorts over his vortec armoring

His armor started to manipulate and turned out that he looked more muscular in the legs then before and his arms are still as strong as ever then his armor went camo and changed to the color of my skin.

"That's new" Alec said

Then he ran out the door and jumped into his shadow and took off Krystal then jumped into her ship and followed after him. They then flew to Manasquan where it was a minute into their game he then found the helipad and landed Krystal then landed to his right he jumped out of his ship and sprinted to the soccer field

"Nice of you to join us Alec Coach Ritter said clearly he did not see how Alec got there."

Alec was a little surprised by his calmness of what just everyone on the bench was just in Aww.

"Coach Ritter we will have massive problem if keep Tony in one second longer" "put me in for him"

"No we need to keep…"

"Just then Krystal was next to him."

"Alec?"

"Yes coach"

"Who is your friend?"

"Oh coach this is Krystal, Krystal meet coach Ritter"

"Sorry I'm taken" she said after reading his mind

All of the sudden Krystal's Face went to a shocked expression he was about to ask what was the matter when he read her mind not knowingly and heard her say

"That is wrong I may look like a 23 yr. old but I'm only 16."

This shocked Alec but he then read his coaches mind and went from a shocked expression to a disgusted and angered one.

"You sick person"

"Wha"-

"If I ever see that image in your head again I will rip you limb from fucking limb" Alec whispered angrily.

The coach now had a shocked expression

'Alec is not the kid to threaten especially a teacher or his coach I mean who the fuck does he think he is'

'I think I'm the player who you thought you could get in my girls pants now put me in and take out Tony NOW! Before I call the police for sexual harassment.'

The Manasquan person takes the shot Alec stops it and kicks it up to Jordan who goes forward and kicks it bar down but before we celebrated Alec heard a whistle that called him off sides but when Alec read the referee's mind

'Ha ha I know he was on sides but with what they are paying me what do I care'

Alec sent this telepathic message to the Ref

'You low life mother fucking bitch get your head out of your ass and call a penalty on Manasquan or redo it and call a goal either way go and do something before I screw Manasquan over by using my own enhancements (vortec armoring)'

'No I will not'

"Fine it is your funeral"

All the sudden Alec went weird his body changed from a human to a wolf with bluish gray fur his black jersey turned into armor and when they saw him next he had a black heart shape where his heart would be.

"Coach write a new name for #10 call me Lone the Dark Hearted Wolf"

*whistle blows* "you can't play"

"What rule says that?"

*Ref looks through Rule Book*

"No rule that says a bipedal animal can't play"

"Shit he is right"

*whistle blows again and the Manasquan player kicks the ball.

The kick goes to Alec who kicks a goal from the half field sealing the deal the whistle for the end of the game blew right after it went bar down and in.

After the game Alec and Krystal started the long flight home.

Alec?

Yeah Krys

What you said back there about I being your girl did you mean it

Krystal Alec said sadly scaring Krystal a little YES I meant every word I said out there Alec said blushing redder with every word

This made Krystal giggle

'Man she is so cute her eyes her face her laugh her personality when I hear her voice my world lights up.'

'Man I love Alec he is so strong he can be harsh but loving he is hot but he is no fox man I miss Fox.'

"You miss Fox still don't you?"

"Yeah he was my first"

Alec shocked "you mean first love right."

"Phew" "I thought you meant he and you did it"

"You crazy he once got so nervous around me he fainted"

"No way" Alec said laughing

"Yes I shit you not" she said laughing too

*Alarms* "Alec then went to the screen and saw that his G-diffuser in his right engine Krystal I need you to stand guard while I fix the problem"

"Okay"

Alec said "If anything comes up on the radar tell me"

Alec then put on the helmet that will help him breathe in outer space

He then saw that the panel was burnt to the shadows metal so Alec took out his night knife and cut out the panel and took out his spare G-Diffuser after he put it in and then welded it back into place when Krystal spotted 3 blips

"3 small blips approaching fast"

"Shit!" "Wait can my old ship describe them

"yes it says they are ships"

"Anything else?"

"Yes"

"They are blue and white but they are faster than the Arwing's that we had before you came"

"Alright now I'm in deep shit"

"What why"

"Because when I left it wasn't forced and no one fired me so what happens now is if Star Fox finds me I will be put on trial for crimes against Corneria"

"Why?"

"Because I worked for Andross and since that happened I also flew against you guys so yeah you get it right you were supposed to bring me back but that was until noon and it is 12:01 and now I need to get back to the great fox before Isaac and everyone else other than you find me." "Wait" 'my teleporting enhancement *light bulb appears over Alec's head*

"What no we are not waiting we need to go before"…

"Krystal hold on" "TELEPORT!"

All the sudden he was in the great fox 2 hangar so was Krystal with their ships.

"Wha- how"

"Enhancements rock right."

*Gets Gibed slapped*

"What was that for?"

"That is for not telling me"

"Hiyah"! *gets chopped in the head* "and that is for being an idiot" *kisses lovingly* "That is for saying all those nice things about me"

:O


	9. Rob and Aeon Bum Chica Wan Wa

**Back on the Great Fox 2 **

Unbenounced to Alec and Krystal Rob and Aeon weren't looking for him they were still on the ship but Rob was in Aeon's Room. Alec went to his room to sleep from the exhausting soccer game he just had and Krystal went to the bridge to call Fox and tell him that Alec is back on the ship. I believe it is time for Rob to do something crazy the thing is that Rob was enhanced in a different way by doctor gene. He can use telekinesis and can read minds too.

**In Aeon's room**

**Robs Pov**

"Man I wish I could change this black fur to a different color"

"I think I can fix that said Aeon seductively

(Okay my first lemon but just rewriting it this should be sexy and hot)

(LEMON)

All the sudden Rob was hit from behind and knocked out

When he woke up he saw Aeon in a red corset with a thin G-string when he tried to move to get away he found out his hands were bound behind his back and his legs were in shackles that were very tight but not too tight when he looked back he saw they were in an abandoned building some where

"Well looks like my pet has finally wok-"

"PET! IM NOT A METERIAL IT-"

*SMACK* SHUT IT YOU ARE MY PET AND FROM NOW ON CALL ME MISTRESS.

"NEVER!"

*LAUGHS*

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you act like you actually have a choice in this matter when you really don't."

He was about to speak when he was kissed while she forced her tongue in his mouth he was so surprised that he closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

"Now let's see if you can use your mouth for more than talking and kissing."

"Please no"

She then pushed him down and took off her G-string and then proceeded to go towards his mouth but she stopped when she got a better idea she took off his pants and to look at the tent he pitched when she kissed him it was huge. She was surprised but she went on with her plan any way she laid down on him her pussy dripping wet she started to lick his balls making him moan in pleasure.

"Plleeease stop"

But when he said this she just got more aroused and then she exploded in his face she then told him to lick her dry. After that she wanted to see how he tasted so while he was not looking she started to lick it then she started to suck on the tip. She then felt something touch her she gasped in surprise as she felt it swipe her again she realized that rob was eating her out again she then pushed herself backwards and this just made Rob and double his efforts after a while he saw that she was in a world of bliss he then proceeded to lick her faster and then she did something he not expect she grabbed his head and pushed him deeper and into her moist depths but then he licked her mound and she licked a sensitive nerve in his dick he then exploded into her mouth then she couldn't hold it she just released and her legs tensed and pushed him as deep as she could fit him for about a minute she just held him there then she released him from her moist depths he gasped and then she got up but was still wobbly and exhausted but she couldn't wait she wanted to feel him in her NOW! She took his dick and then slammed down on him as hard as she could breaking her hymen sending a wave of pleasure and pain into her and into Rob but she didn't stop she wanted it. She started to kiss him she then removed his hands from the ropes and she told him to play with her breasts he did and she was loving it but then she decided she needed something in her ass. So she took his tail and told him to ram it into her. And he listened by the time she cummed he had cummed four times and was exhausted so he went to sleep

(LEMON OVER)

"Man that was great wasn't it Necro. Necro! NECRO!"

He was too busy sleeping to answer so she asked slippy to get her back to her room he did but what surprised her was that she "changed" his fur color to white in a couple hours. She then slept on the bed and was asleep in a matter of seconds. The next morning was crazy when Necro got up he had an ear splitting headache and he felt sticky from head to toe when he got to the bathroom he washed the sleep out of his eyes and screamed

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

His black fur coat was gone and was replaced by white he then remembered what happened that is when Krystal came into the room and saw him she was very surprised. And then he closed the door and took a shower. When Aeon woke up and she saw Krystal and smiled

"So what happened last night I saw Rob with a white fur coat"

"Oh that is not white fur that is cum we did it last night"

"Really he let you fuck him"

"No"

"So what happened how did you get him to do it with you?"

"Well I kind of forced myself on to him." Aeon went into descriptive detail of what happened last night. He was resisting me at first then he gave in and we fucked all last night it was amazing.

"Are you joking you forced me to have sex with you"

"But you liked it"

No I did not

"I even let you control a round and you were an animal"

"Ugghh"

He fell on the ground exhausted again and went to sleep

"He is so cute and look he is squeaky clean."

"We should bring him back to his room"


	10. KRYSTAL WANTS SOME D AND FOX

Alec then woke up to the sound of heavy banging on his door half awake he made his way slowly to the door. He opened it to find an unhappy Isaac standing with blaster in hand.

"Oh great it's mister I want nothing to do with my life so I decided to throw it away and fuck up as usual."

"Shut up and by order"

*shining wizard to the back of Isaac's head at 15% power*

"No you shut up" Alec said tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

Alec then pushes Isaac's unconscious body and pushes it out so R.O.B. can pick him up and send him to his own room.

*Presses All Call and asks Slippy if his ship is space worthy*

Yes and I can't seem to find Isaac.

Slippy please don't bother him he said he was going to sleep

Oh okay

'Hey Krystal I need to talk to you for a sec' Alec telepathically said to her

'Okay'

"Within a minute she was there with her flight suit that hugged every curve of her body"

Alec then felt embarrassed for checking out each and every curve it made him feel like a pervert.

*blushing* "H...Hi Krystal"

"Hey Alec" *strikes a sexy pose*

Alec feeling even more embarrassed blushes a light purple instead of a red hue that is still surrounding his face.

"Hey Krys do you want to go to the weight room I need a spotter"

"Okay" Krystal said a little disappointed

'I'm sorry but I rather just stay boyfriend and girlfriend right now'

"Oh okay" she said a lot happier than before

**Isaac's room**

**Isaac POV**

'Ugghh… my head Jesus Alec is good but he knows that he can't leave less the charges for the murder of me be pressed him (me =Fox).' 'Oh wait I forgot he got back before we did, Damn oh well may as well get a work out in.'

**Weight room**

'100…101…102…103…104'Krystal said telepathically to Alec who was doing reps on the pull up bar.

Isaac saw Krystal and Alec together he growled

"Hey Krystal how many was that"

"115"

"Oh okay" Alec said a little disappointment in his voice

"What?"

"I thought I did more Alec said doing 5 more then he went into a hand stand position and started to do pushups on the pull up bar."

"Hey!" "What are you doing?"

"Well pushups on this pull up bar duh"

"No that is not what I meant I mean why are you with Krystal oh yeah I forgot she is your "girlfriend" wait a sec she isn't."

"Alec!" "That's rude"

"Sorry I'm being rude to the captain Alec said sincerely"

"That is it I thought you could be trusted not to date Krystal." "Now I will teach you I'm not one to be trifled with I want a duel against you."

"Alright"

"With what stun blasters or swords"

"Swords"

"What kind Vibro or wood"

"Vibro."

"Alright points till win."

"3"

"Alright"

"The first match of the duel did not last long within seconds Alec disarmed Isaac and got the first point."

"Hey Isaac I have a proposition for you I'll use one sword you can use two."

"Alright you're on"

Isaac took two swords out then he tried to fight Alec went easy on him and kept parrying the blows that Isaac was trying to hit then alec went up in the air and hit Isaac in the back of the head with the sword. Finally Alec went hard and went like a whirling dervish and disarmed him then hit him in the trachea with a Samoan spike for the final point. As Isaac lied there on the matt tired Alec pinned for 3 seconds.

"And that is all she wrote" Alec said like an announcer to a WWE wrestling match.

He then helped Isaac up what Alec saw scared him. Isaac's dye was coming off he told Krystal he was going to bring Isaac back to his room.

**Isaac's room**

**Alec's POV**

"Yo what is wrong with your dye I thought it was supposed to last for a year before it starts to drip?"

"It is but I want to reveal myself to Krystal"

"Dude you can't she will kill you either you get her to love you again which is almost impossible." "But she is growing on me I mean I love her."

"No you can't love her I love her and I'm her boyfriend."

"Well let's see what did you do oh yeah put her through yes now I remember depression emotional fatigue blaming herself getting in trouble for no reason and having others blame her for the death of you."  
"Fuck!" "Your right" Isaac said as he broke down crying "god damnit my life sucks ever since I faked my own death son of a bitch"

"Well there is some good news"

"What"

"You can get any girl you want."

"But I don't want just any girl I want Krystal."

"Well there is the problem right there you can't she is dating me" "Yo I got an idea date Fara Phoenix"

"No she is crazy"

"Date her she is so nice I met her on three occasions she has been so nice to me even though I'm a human and she isn't a snob like everyone says she is."

"Oh okay she was my first love and she is cute but she likes Fox not me."

"I have a plan"

"What is your master plan and or idiotic scheme you cooked up?"

"I will tell her everything and I know that she will see that it is you when you take those contacts out of your eyes." "Now I'm going to find Krystal."


	11. Alec and Krystal bUM CHICA WAN WA

Ch.11

**Well I'm back but here we have another special treat guess what another lemon now if you don't want to read it then skip over where it says **(lemon) and go to(lemon over). **I'll try and keep dialogue to a minimum **

Alec found Krystal in his room but it was weird she had something in her hand he was about to ask about it when his door closed and when he tried to open it.

"What the hell is going on?"

Oh nothing all the sudden Alec turned to his wolf form WTF then he smelt something sweet it smelt like blue berries but it got him in a mood

(lemon)

All the sudden Krystal started to take off his shirt he felt hot. So it was a relief he got a little nervous.

"What are you…"

All the sudden Krystal kissed him and then she stuck her tongue into his mouth.

They stayed like that for ten minutes their tongues wrestling for dominance. Man this is so wrong but it feels so right all the sudden Alec was walked over to his bed and made to sit down.

He looked to see Krystal started to strip down it was so hot. She then took off her pants to show her soaked panties. While Alec was distracted she pulled down his under pants and shorts. She then saw his 9in cock she then started to suck it. He was in a world of bliss it felt so good he was going to blow his load

"Krys please no"

He was trying to stop her but she then used her telepathy to screw with his mind to make him want this. He then blew his load into her mouth it was so much some even went out of her mouth and fell to the floor. She swallowed the rest. She then pulled off her panties got on top of him soaking his chest in her warm juices she wanted him to lick her so she shoved her pussy into his face he started to lick she was screaming in ecstasy it was loud enough to hear in corneia but since the room was sound proof the outside world was kept blind. She was close when Alec stopped he then pulled up a little and agonizingly slowly licked up then hit her clit her legs involuntary clamped down pushing his head into her pussy he was then plastered with juices.

Mmmm…

She then turned around to find his dick in all of its glory hard as a rock. She needed something in her and she wanted his dick in her now. She started to get up when Alec rolled her over and then put his dick at her entrance.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded her head slowly. Alec went in slowly she was in bliss it felt so good he went up to her virgin wall and asked should I he was answered with a kiss and with that he broke her virgin seal and her innocence was taken alec then went faster her tongue hanging out of her mouth she loved every minute until Alec stopped he asked

"Where do you want it?"

"In me"

She screamed as he sped up he went balls deep and cummed in her she was in a state of pure bliss that was to her amazing. But she wanted more so she grabbed him and said

"Fuck me in the ass!"

Alec was scared at first but then happily obliged he went in again slowly she was so tight it was like a vice on his cock but she was loving it and when he went faster she was so happy she then blew her load and he then blew his cum in and all over her ass as she lied down satisfied while Alec fell asleep.

(lemon over)

**The next morning Alec still in wolf form**

"Man what happened last night" he looked down and remembered that he had sex with Krystal so he went to go take a shower Aeon came into the room and she saw Krystal naked smiling happily she walked up to Krystal and said

"Wake up princess."

Krystal woke up and saw Aeon. She then explained everything that had happened last night in extreme detail.

"Man I have to try that with Rob" Aeon said smiling mischievously.

"Wait he is okay with having sex with you now"

"Yeah he said he was sorry for yelling and he was turned on by the way I treated him he loved being dominated."

They giggled like school girls till Alec came out of the shower he then dropped his towel and put on his clothes not embarrassed in the slightest

"Aeon what was that my ass is so muscular."

Aeon blushing was about to ask a question when Krystal said

"Oh yeah we never told you but Alec is a telepathic like you and me."

Oh okay she said slightly embarrassed your not the first he said looking at Krystal now they were both blushing Alec putting a T-shirt on chuckled.

I'm starving anyone want pancakes

Krystal wagged her tail happily and Aeon cocked her head sideways like a dog does when confused. Krystal noticed and said don't worry you'll love them.


	12. The Last Chapter and Straw

Ch.12

**This is last chapter for this one and then I'm making a little thing where me and some of my friends go on a random adventure also I'm making a side project it will be an Alpha and Omega story it is going to be like trapped in a human high school except they are in college and it will get crazy I may make a lemon but I don't know any way enjoy and look out for lone he is always watching.**

"Fara!" Isaac said

"Hi Isaac" she said equally excited knowing that under that brown fur was the orange and white Furred Fox McCloud with those stunning green eyes oh I'm tingling just thinking about them.

"Man it has been a long time since I saw you" he said acting like Fox

"I know she said hugging him"

When Alec walked in his armor new and shiny right after him Krystal came in and she turned and saw Fara and growled

"I'm going to rip her throat out" Krystal said

Alec was so fast she did not have time to react using light foot and Hell's wrath to make him move faster than anyone could see (not that they could). He then slammed Krystal into the round and pinched the nerve ending in her neck making her fall asleep and then he opened a closet door and locked her into it.

"Phew"

Fara heard this and turned to see Alec breathing heavy.

"Alec!" said Fara as she tackled him to the ground and licked his cheek

He chuckled as he got back up using his head and hands. He then picked Fara up

"It has been so long how have you been?"

"I thought you would come back to the strip club to come and see me"

"Alec you worked as a stripper?" Isaac asked in surprise

"Yes but I only did shows privately"

Oh I see

Alec just read his mind seeing what Isaac was thinking 'you mother fucking bastard' then using light foot he then hip tossed him over his shoulder and growled as he turned into a wolf "you are nothing to me I could kill you as easy as snapping a twig so fuck you." "I mean dude I'm not a fucking player."

He then let himself and Isaac get up.

So get your mind out of the gutter before I put you in one.

Just then an Alarm sounded Unknown ship is approaching put it on my HUD ah she is here

Who well since Slippy and marc left we have no mechanics on here so I called my brothers girlfriend

"Who is she?" Isaac asked

"Well people call her Le Specture"

Are you fucking crazy you brought a bounty on this ship

Just then Alec started laughing and then he said Ghost stop tickling me god damn he said pushing an invisible force off of him just then Krystal burst into the room and tried to kill Fara by running at her who saw her and jumped over her making her run into Alec.

He got up and said "I should start running shouldn't I"

"Yeah you should start" said Krystal growling at him because she realized that he brought Fara onto the ship

But by the time she realized this Alec used light foot to disappear to the other side of the ship

To be continued…


End file.
